


Последний день Гая Гизборна

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Episode: s03e12-13 Something Worth Fighting For Parts 1-2, Groundhog Day, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Deaths, but - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: "День Сурка" по-робингудовски. Гай проживает последний день своей жизни много раз.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 4





	Последний день Гая Гизборна

**Author's Note:**

> — Брат.  
Гизборн отпускает руку Арчера и падает на пол. Робин приподнимает его голову, давая комфорт в последние секунды его жизни.   
— Это конец? — шепчет Гизборн, глядя в глаза Робина.  
— Для тебя и меня, мой друг.  
Какая ирония обрести друга во враге, чтобы умереть, так и не узнав любви.  
— Я сожалею, — это все его вина. — Тебя хотя бы кто-то ждет.  
Робин будет счастлив с Мэриан _там_ , Гая же ждет вечная тьма.  
— Мэриан.  
Имя, причинившее боль стольким людям.  
— Любовь моей жизни.  
Ничто уже не исправить.  
— Она всегда была твоей.  
Робин должен уйти из жизни с этим знанием.   
— Я жил в бесчестии.  
Он старался уберечь Мэриан. Робин должен понять.  
— Но, благодаря тебе, я умираю с гордостью.  
Робин спас его душу, а он в ответ погубил его тело.   
— Я свободен.  
Скоро все закончится.   
Лицо Робина отдаляется и молодеет. _Они бегут наперегонки и смеются. У Робина в руке лук больше него самого, он им шлепает по руке Гая, когда получается догнать. Гай снисходительно улыбается, но не сдерживается и начинает смеяться. Мальчишки скрываются в лесу, громко хохоча._ Все окончательно меркнет, и рука безвольно падает на грудь.

***

Гай открыл глаза, чтобы вновь увидеть лицо Робина, но немного под другим углом. Неужели еще не конец? Робин выглядит несколько иначе: на шее нет следов пореза, на лице нет следов грязи, весь его вид выражает готовность следовать цели, чего бы ему это не стоило.   
— Вставай, Гизборн, пора, — произнес Робин, хлопая его по плечу, и вышел из комнаты.  
Гай приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Та самая комната, в которой он проснулся утром.

 _Они вернулись поздно после ночной вылазки, и Робина чуть ли не насильно заставили поспать хотя бы несколько часов. Тот согласился только при условии, что остальные последуют его примеру. Как только Робин заснул, притворщики поднялись и разошлись кто куда. Гизборну тоже не спалось, но он продолжал лежать — все равно заняться было нечем. Затем ему надоело смотреть в потолок, и он повернулся в сторону Гуда, следя, как поднимается и опадает его грудь. В конце концов, он заснул и спал без сновидений, пока его не поднял Робин._

Как Гай мог снова переживать события, которые уже произошли? 

Он вышел наружу и убедился, что все именно так, как было этим утром. Вэйзи осаждает замок, а немногие жители пытаются обороняться под руководством Робин Гуда и его людей. 

Гай помнил, что ворота падут в любую минуту, и не стал тратить времени на их защиту. Необходимо было найти Робина и предупредить об отравленном кинжале. Но Робина нигде не было видно. Гизборн забрался на стену и наконец-то заметил маленькую фигурку в знакомой одежде на другом конце крепости. По стене он доберется быстрее, чем по низу, где шла бойня. 

Спеша, он вмешивался в кровопролитие, только когда на него нападали. Уже почти добежал до нужного места, как в ногу вонзилась стрела, и Гай упал с высокой стены. Смерть наступила мгновенно.

***

— Вставай, Гизборн, пора, — были первые слова, которые услышал Гай, очнувшись.  
Он был в той же комнате, в которой просыпался уже дважды.   
— Гуд! — позвал он неожиданно высоким голосом.  
— Если это не поможет мне решить проблему с защитой города, разговор подождет.  
— Но речь о твоей жизни...  
— Потом, — отмахнулся Гуд и вышел из комнаты.

Гизборн на этот раз не стал задерживаться и последовал за ним. Он старался не упустить Робина из виду, но вдруг его оттеснили крестьяне, спрашивая, почему он не дерется с ними. Гай попытался вырваться вперед, но мужчины не отставали. Голоса становились все возмущеннее, кто-то прокричал: "Предатель!", и вот Гизборн уже лежит на земле, избиваемый за то, в чем не был виноват. Он сам бросился на меч, чтобы поскорее прекратить страдания.

***

— Вставай, Гизборн, пора.  
Гай не шевельнулся. Какой смысл?  
— Гизборн, — вновь позвал Робин. — Ладно, присоединяйся, — и ушел.  
Происходящее начинало Гаю надоедать. Почему он не может умереть спокойно? Он пролежал на кровати полчаса или час, пока его не нашел Арчер.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он сел на край его постели. — Солдаты взломали внешние ворота, а ты лежишь, будто ничего не происходит.  
— Все бесполезно, — бесцветным голосом ответил Гай. — Мы все умрем. Нет, ты не умрешь, — добавил он, подумав.  
— Узнаю своего братца, — ухмыльнулся Арчер. — Вечно ждешь самого плохого.  
— Что я должен сделать, чтобы это кончилось? — спросил Гай, глядя в потолок.   
— Начать можешь с подъема.   
— Изабелла! — вдруг вскричал Гай, сбрасывая ноги с постели.   
— Что? — вскочил Арчер.  
— Я должен забрать у нее яд.

Ничего не объясняя, Гизборн кинулся в тюрьму, но было уже поздно. Дверь была распахнута, а стражник лежал на полу мертвый. 

Сестру он нашел быстро, она кралась по коридору к тайному ходу.  
— Отдай яд, — приказал Гай, приставляя ей к горлу меч.  
— Ты меня не убьешь, — прошипела она. — Не сможешь. Слабак.  
— Я изменился, — со злостью ответил Гизборн и надавил сильнее.  
Изабелла вздрогнула и протянула пузырек.  
— Бери и будь проклят!  
— Встретимся в Аду, сестра, — Гай оттолкнул Изабеллу, и та поспешила скрыться.

Гаю удалось продержаться до конца. Изабелла ранила Робина в шею, затем она и шериф вонзили лезвия в Гизборна, и тот со стоном упал.   
— Это царапина. Ничего страшного, — говорил Робин тем временем.  
"Я смог", — подумал Гай с чувством выполненного долга.  
— Нет, лучше будь осторожен, — ответила Изабелла с усмешкой. — Этот кинжал может быть ржавым или... или еще хуже.  
— Что ты натворила? — с ужасом в голосе спросил Гай.  
— Использовала твой яд на клинке. Ты ж не думал, что я отдам тебе пузырек, не облегчив его на несколько капель?  
— Это правда? — спросил Робин, недоверчиво глядя на Гая.  
Тот не смог ничего сказать и лишь часто-часто закивал. Все пропало, он не смог ничего исправить.

— Извини, — прошептал он позже, лежа на руках Робина. — Это я виноват.  
— Нет, ты сделал все, что мог.  
— Я дал ей яд, — возразил Гай. — Думал облегчить ее участь, а она обхитрила меня. И даже потом... — Гизборн застонал.  
— Тссс, не разговаривай.  
По щеке Робина скатилась слеза. Почему он раньше этого не замечал?  
— Я убил тебя и не смог это исправить, — Гай чувствовал, что последние силы его покидают.  
Он должен сказать что-то еще, но не может сосредоточиться.  
— Иди с миром, — прошептал Робин.

***

На этот раз Гай тут же бросился в тюрьму, но снова опоздал. Скорее всего Изабелла ушла, пока он спал, и это он изменить не сможет. Однако он знал, где она. Встретив ее в коридоре, Гизборн приставил меч к горлу:  
— Отдай кинжал.  
— Попробуй отбери.  
— Не надо, — спокойно сказал Гай.  
Что-то в его голосе напугало Изабеллу, потому что она без дальнейших уговоров протянула ему кинжал. Отпустив ее, Гизборн избавился от кинжала.

— Это царапина. Ничего страшного.  
— Нет, лучше будь осторожен. Этот кинжал может быть ржавым или... или еще хуже.  
Гай застонал.  
— Да, братец, я использовала твой яд. Думал, я не смогу отравить другой кинжал?   
Он был полным идиотом.

***

— Кинжал и яд, — холодно произнес Гай, протягивая руку.

— Ты слишком наивен, — говорила Изабелла, обходя вокруг истекающего кровью Гизборна. — Не буду же я носить весь яд с собой. Я знала, что ты попытаешься остановить меня, и припрятала его в надежном месте. В том пузырьке была просто вода.  
"Неужели все это время я гонялся за призраком?" — с болью думал Гай. Изабелла засмеялась и воткнула в него кинжал третий раз. Гизборн успел заметить страх в глазах Робина. 

***

Гай открыл глаза и зажмурился. Неужели опять?  
— Ну-ну, вставай, Гизборн, нечего прохлаждаться.  
— Ты не это хотел сказать, — не сразу отреагировал Гай.  
— А что же?  
— "Вставай, Гизборн, пора", — сымитировал рыцарь.  
— Да, собирался, пока ты не разыграл тут... Подожди, откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я все знаю, — вздохнул Гай. — Сейчас ты отсюда выйдешь, я потеряю тебя из виду, не смогу предупредить о смерти, не остановлю Изабеллу, и мы умрем.  
— Что-то ты чересчур мрачен, — улыбнулся Робин. — Но время не ждет, пойдем.  
— Постой! — крикнул Гай, но Робин уже вышел.

Увидев Изабеллу, Гай без промедления вонзил меч ей в живот.   
— Что?.. — прохрипела она, оседая на пол.  
— Ты не отравишь Робина.  
Она умерла с удивлением в глазах, и Гай закрыл ей веки.

Вэйзи был в бешенстве. Он дрался вдвое лучше, чем обычно, и застал Гизборна врасплох. Пронзенный мечом, Гай упал на Робин Гуда, чтобы закрыть его своим телом. Шериф еще несколько раз ударил бывшего помощника, пока Арчер его не убил.

— Слава Богу, — выдохнул Гай в шею Робину. — Ты жив.  
Робин перевернул его на спину.  
— Что ты наделал, Гизборн?  
— Я же говорил, что мы умрем. Только ты не умрешь, — вцепившись в рукав присевшего рядом Арчера, Гай добавил: — Брат, обещай, что защитишь его. Он должен жить, понимаешь? Это очень важно.  
— Да-да, конечно, — поспешно согласился Арчер.  
На лицо Гая упало что-то мокрое. Робин попытался улыбнуться:  
— Мой друг.  
Арчер смущенно кашлянул и со словами, что подготовит отход, оставил их наедине.  
— Это нечестно, — прошептал Робин. — Именно сейчас. А я только начал...  
— Что?   
— Ничего. Не умирай, Гизборн, — Робин сжал его руку.  
Гай улыбнулся.

***

— Вставай, Гизборн, пора.  
Нет, это невозможно! Он же спас Робина, и на этом все должно было закончиться. Что он сделал не так?  
— Гизборн, я вижу, что ты не спишь, нет смысла притворяться.  
— А если бы спал? — спросил Гай, только чтобы убедиться, что голос при нем.  
— Пришлось бы разбудить другим способом.  
Гай открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть улыбающегося разбойника.  
— Каким?  
Робин покраснел и поспешно вскочил.  
— Дела не ждут.   
И вновь Гай не смог его остановить. Оставшись один, он задумался. 

Смерть Изабеллы ничего не решила. Возможно, следует попробовать что-нибудь другое. И тут Гай вспомнил о девушке со светлыми волосами, влюбленной в Робин Гуда. Шериф поймал Кейт и удерживал ее в заложниках, и именно поэтому Робин не смог выстрелить в Вэйзи. Если Вэйзи умрет, его армия разбежится, и все останутся живы. 

Гай в начале оборонял замок вместе с остальными, а когда внешние ворота пали, поспешил к внутренним. Когда Робин не смог выстрелить в шерифа из-за Кейт, Гизборн сделал это за него. Перед смертью Вэйзи убил Кейт, а Робин вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить Гая за избавления его от неприятного выбора, посмотрел на него, как на пустое место, и ушел. От расправы людей Робина Гизборна спас Тук, но облегчения это не принесло. Как Робин мог ставить жизнь этой девчонки выше победы? 

Когда Гизборн отправился на поиски Гуда, он увидел, что солдаты действительно покидают город, как он и предполагал. Он сделал, что должен был: спас Робина и сам остался вживых. Значит, замкнутый круг разорван.

В этот момент со стены раздался крик: "Робин Гуд! Они убили Робин Гуда!" Тела разбойника во дворе не было, значит, упал он с другой стороны. На Гуда это было не похоже, он бы не дал так легко себя убить. Не сейчас, когда нападение прекратилось. В любом случае, кто мог это сделать, если солдаты уже ушли?

— Поздравляю, — холодно произнес Арчер, появляясь сбоку. — Ты убил Кейт и этим убил моего брата. Советую тебе бежать, пока остальные не додумались.  
— Мне некуда бежать.  
— Что ж, прощай.  
Гай впервые видел Арчера таким злым, и ему это было не по душе. Он помнил, с каким неподдельным горем брат провожал его в последний путь. 

Из-за угла вывернули знакомые люди с хмурыми лицами. Не прочтя на них ничего хорошего, Гай взобрался на стену и взглянул вниз. Прямо под ним лежал мертвый Робин Гуд.   
— Он не мог так поступить, — обратился он к приближающимся. — Он не стал бы.  
— Он не делал, — ответил Тук. — Ему просто было все равно, и какая-то шальная стрела настигла его сердце.   
— Я только хотел помочь, — почти жалобно произнес Гизборн.  
— Кейт ты тоже хотел помочь?  
Гай повернулся к ним спиной. Всего один шаг — и он свободен от этих мук. Один шаг длиною в жизнь.

***

Когда Кейт почти подняли на стену, Гай выпустил веревку и девушка упала. В этот же момент кто-то прикончил Вэйзи. Кейт к тому времени была уже мертва. Робин поверил, что получилось это случайно, тем более, что Гизборн показал окровавленные ладони, которые не могли долго удерживать веревку. Чего не сделаешь ради того, чтобы все это закончилось! Но Робин все равно ходил, как в воду опущенный, не обращая внимания на поздравления. Гизборн не сразу вспомнил про Изабеллу, а когда вспомнил, было уже поздно.

Перед входом в их временное пристанище он обнаружил Робина под лезвием уже знакомого кинжала.   
— Ты проиграл, — говорила Изабелла. — Этот нож отравлен, ты умрешь на закате.  
Гизборн закрыл лицо руками, но мир вокруг не исчез, как он надеялся. Видимо, для проживания этого дня заново придется умереть самому или дождаться смерти Робина. Нужно воспользоваться предоставившейся возможностью и поговорить с Гудом. С новой информацией в следующий раз он не ошибется.  
— Изабелла, ты сделала, что хотела, теперь отпусти его, — Гизборн шагнул вперед.  
— Зачем мне это делать?  
— Если бы ты хотела убить его сразу, то не воспользовалась бы ядом.  
— Ты прав, братец. Возможно, я отпущу его, но при одном условии.  
Гай напрягся.  
— Я возьму тебя вместо него, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Гизборн. — Но сначала я хочу с ним поговорить.  
— Говори.  
— Наедине.  
— Да ты головой ударился, братец. Чтобы я оставила вас вдвоем?  
— Свяжи нас, если боишься, что мы убежим. Обещаю, потом я выполню все, что ты захочешь.   
Скрепя сердце Изабелла согласилась. 

— Гуд, — начал Гизборн, когда Изабелла вышла, привязав по отдельности их руки к кровати, — ты должен сказать, как я могу тебя спасти.  
— Ты что, не слышал, я уже мертв? — равнодушно ответил Робин.  
— В следующий раз все получится.  
Гуд посмотрел на него с сочувствием:  
— Ты уверен, что повредил только руки?  
— Просто представь, что все пошло не так, а правильно. Скажи мне, что для тебя "правильно"?  
— Ты явно не в себе, Гизборн, если заключил сделку с Изабеллой только ради разговоров о прошлом.  
— Все равно больше делать нечего, — взмахнул Гай волосами.  
Робин промолчал, и Гизборн решил поменять тему:   
— Ты так сильно ее любил?  
— Кого? — вышел Робин из задумчивости.  
— Кейт, конечно же.  
— Да причем тут любовь? — досадливо нахмурился разбойник, не поднимая глаз. — Она была одной из наших, понимаешь? Она была мне верным другом и отдала все ради нашей победы. А теперь она мертва.  
— Значит, ты ее не любишь? — новость обрадовала Гая.  
— Я люблю всех своих друзей.  
— И меня тоже?  
Гай прикусил язык, но слова уже вырвались наружу. Гуд никогда не называл его другом, а тот разговор еще не произошел. Становилось сложно отделять свои воспоминания от воспоминаний других людей. Он переменил позу.  
— Что ты машешь головой, как кобыла? — раздраженно спросил Робин, но тут же смягчил тон. — Извини, я не хотел.  
— Говори все, что угодно, пока можешь, — милостиво кивнул Гай, желая разрядить обстановку, но этим лишь напомнил об утекающей из разбойника жизни.  
— Времени действительно осталось мало, — согласился Робин. — Изабелла может прервать нас в любой момент. Ты хотел узнать, каков мой идеальный план, так слушай. Все мои люди живы, Аллан тоже не умирает, заклейменный предательством, а шериф и Изабелла мертвы.

На этих словах дверь открылась и вошла Изабелла. Гай не удивился бы, узнав, что она подслушивала.  
— Что я слышу? Кто-то говорит о смерти? Ну, хватит, беседа окончена.  
— Позволь остаться до его конца, — твердо сказал Гай.  
— Не хочу, — протянула Изабелла с ленцой.  
— Тогда я себя убью, и ты не сможешь сделать то, что хотела. Что бы это ни было.  
— Да ты и меня убить не смог, трус!   
— Давай не будем спорить на эту тему, сестра. Мне терять нечего, все равно ты со мной покончишь.  
Изабелла вышла, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Зачем тебе это, Гизборн? — спросил Робин.  
— Не оставлять же тебя умирать одного. И ты не закончил про свой идеальный план.  
— Ты ведешь себя странно, — пробормотал Робин, глядя на него исподлобья.  
— Поверь мне, ты и половины не знаешь, — горько усмехнулся Гай.  
— Когда я умру, — внезапно сказал Робин, — обещай, что продолжишь мое дело.  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что Изабелла оставит от меня какую-то часть, которая сможет что-то сделать?  
— Об этом я забыл, — вздохнул Гуд.  
— Есть другие, — напомнил Гай. — Для тебя это действительно важно, не так ли? Даже умирая, ты думаешь о благе кучки голодных крестьян.  
— Если не я, то кто?  
— Действительно, я чуть не забыл, что разговариваю с борцом за справедливость.  
Они замолчали, не желая ругаться. Гай заметил, что на лбу Робина выступил пот и выглядел он бледнее обычного — явно последствия яда. Гизборн стал тяготиться ожиданием. Медленная смерть сама по себе пытка.  
— Ты увидишь там ее, — попытался Гай.  
— Кого? — устало спросил Робин. — Что ты все время говоришь загадками?  
— Мэриан. Она ждет тебя.  
— Возможно.  
Гай не уловил радости в голосе разбойника, и это было странно. Он был уверен, что мысли о скорой встрече с любимой девушкой подействуют на Робина благотворно.  
— Она тебя любила.  
— Гизборн! — не выдержал Гуд. — Хватит говорить, как все меня любят или как я всех люблю. Вообще не говори мне о любви! Сволочь ты и дурак! Глаза б мои тебя не видели! Почему тебе надо было приезжать именно в Локсли?  
Крики постепенно сходили на нет, пока не превратились в хлюпанья носом, а затем в рыдания.  
— Я не хочу умирать, — выдавил Робин, поднимая залитое слезами лицо.  
Гизборн был слишком шокирован хлынувшими на него эмоциями, чтобы как-то отреагировать. Гуд успокоился так же быстро, как впал в истерику. Возможно, у яда есть побочные эффекты, о которых Гай не слышал.  
— Ты не умрешь, — неуверенно ответил Гизборн.   
— Не надо ложных надежд, — покачал головой Робин.  
— Нет, Робин, послушай, — прервал Гай. — Я проживаю этот день снова и снова, и ты все время умираешь. Но я найду способ, обещаю, у меня просто нет иного выхода.   
— Ты снова несешь чепуху, но я не против. В этом есть что-то привычное, — Робин криво усмехнулся.  
Гизборн не видел в этом ничего забавного, но если Робину от этого лучше... 

Тело разбойника стала сотрясать дрожь, и Гизборну захотелось его обнять, но руки были привязаны к спинке кровати. Робин заметил порыв Гизборна и удивленно вскинул на него глаза. На лице стала расплываться улыбка, и разбойник подвинулся ближе, положив голову на плечо Гая. Теперь задрожал Гизборн, и в этом точно виноват не яд. Так они сидели долгое время, пока Робин не нарушил тишину:  
— А это правда, что вы с Вэйзи?..  
— Что мы с Вэйзи?  
— Ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
— Что вы... иногда развлекаетесь.  
— Не люблю выступления менестрелей, — покачал головой Гай.  
— Гизборн, ты совсем идиот или прикидываешься? — приподнял голову Робин. — Я спрашиваю, есть ли между вами близкие отношения?  
— Я его правая рука. Был.  
Робин в отчаянии застонал.  
— О! — воскликнул Гай.   
— Слава богу, я уж думал, придется развивать тему про Вэйзи и его правую руку. Даже представлять себе не хочу.  
— Э-э-э... Нет, мы были не настолько близки. Шериф умел найти другие способы меня унизить. Почему ты спросил?  
— Даже не знаю, как сказать, чтобы до тебя дошло, — нарочито серьезно ответил Робин, поднимая лицо.  
— Не разговаривай со мной, как с...  
Окончание фразы было прервано поцелуем. Оторвавшись от Гая, Робин грустно улыбнулся:  
— Просто хотел сделать это перед смертью. Прощай, Гай.  
Гизборн хотел было возразить, что еще рано, но понял, что Гуд прав. Взгляд его становился расфокусированным, тело слабело и он начал крениться в сторону. Гизборн подставил плечо, и Робин о него оперся. Больше он ничего не сказал, только полулежал на его груди и смотрел в окно. Глаза почему-то щипало, и Гай качнул головой, отбрасывая волосы назад.   
Все случилось внезапно. Только что Робин дышал, а в следующее мгновение — нет. В ту же секунду сердце Гая остановилось.

***

— Гизборн, ты плачешь!  
Гай открыл глаза и убедился, что Гуд прав, вытер лицо рукой, потом снова и снова. Слезы не хотели останавливаться и текли, будто по своему разумению.  
— Что случилось? — с участием спросил Робин. — Это ведь не просто кошмар?  
— Нет, не просто, — подтвердил Гай. — Мой кошмар никогда не закончится.  
— Раз ты шутишь, значит, все в порядке, — улыбнулся Робин.  
Гизборн не стал объяснять, что был совершенно серьезен.  
— Вставай, труба зовет.  
— Вэйзи захватил Кейт, — быстро сказал Гай, пока Робин не вышел. — Ты не сможешь в него выстрелить с таким заложником, и он уйдет невредимым. Потом ты, я и Арчер попадем в ловушку и будем атакованы шерифом и Изабеллой. Изабелла ранит тебя отравленным кинжалом. Я умру через несколько минут, а ты протянешь до вечера.  
Робин вернулся и присел на край кровати. Он внимательно осмотрел Гизборна и приложил ладонь ко лбу.  
— Жара вроде нет, — задумчиво сказал Робин, убирая руку. — Не знал, что ты такой параноик.  
— Это все правда, я могу рассказать все до мельчайших подробностей.  
— Никто не знает будущего.  
— Я знаю, я прожил его много раз.  
— Хорошо, тогда что я сейчас сделаю?  
— Выйдешь наружу.  
Робин рассмеялся:  
— Я и сам могу это предсказать. Что же дальше?  
Гизборн запнулся. Он не знал о передвижениях Робина вплоть до появления шерифа с Кейт.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — поднялся Робин.  
Гай схватил его за запястье.  
— Они взломают внешние ворота, проникнут внутрь, и у шерифа будет Кейт.   
— Разумеется, ворота долго не выдержат, я на это и не расчитывал. Не знаю, правда, с чего ты взял, что у него Кейт...  
— Мы поднимем ее на веревках, но шанс будет упущен — Вэйзи скроется. Тук будет пытаться добыть византийский огонь, как и обещал ночью, а я спущусь по тайному ходу в подвал за Изабеллой. Это окажется ловушкой, потому что там меня будет ждать шериф. Но придешь ты с Арчером, и мы даже начнем одерживать вверх, но тут Изабелла набросится на тебя с отравленным клинком. Я не успею выбить его из рук...  
— Остановись, Гизборн. Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но ты должен взять себя в руки.  
— Обещай, что не забудешь, — крепче обхватил его запястье Гай. — Обещай, что будешь следить за каждым движением Изабеллы и не дашь себя ранить.  
— Хорошо, обещаю.  
Робин вырвался из крепкой хватки Гизборна и поспешно вышел на воздух.  
— Господь, будь милосерден, — прошептал Гай.

Когда они спасают Кейт, Робин кидает на него задумчивый взгляд. У Гизборна появляется надежда. Когда они оказываются в подвале и видят там Изабеллу и Вэйзи, Гуд долго смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит. Когда Изабелла замахивается кинжалом, Робин это замечает и отскакивает в сторону. Рука пролетает в сантиметре от его щеки и вонзается в Гая. Снизу в него входит меч шерифа. Пока он дрожит на полу в жалких попытках подняться, Арчер убивает Вэйзи, а Гуд — Изабеллу.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил Робин, приподнимая его голову.  
— Мое проклятье, — криво усмехнулся Гай и закашлялся.  
— Почему же ты сам не последовал своему совету и не убрался с дороги? — в сердцах воскликнул Робин.  
— Не мог оставить тебя с ней. Она могла бы снова попытаться.  
— Ты идиот.  
Снова слезы на лице разбойника. Гай с трудом поднял руку и провел по мокрой щеке.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты плачешь, — прошептал он.  
— Да когда ты видел, чтобы я плакал?  
— Не в этой жизни.  
Арчер кашлянул и, поспешно простившись с Гаем, ушел. Эти двое больше нуждались друг в друге, чем в нем.  
— Ты сегодня плакал, — Робин сжал его ладонь. — Почему?  
— Ты умер у меня на руках.  
— Не в этой жизни?   
— И ты меня поцеловал.  
— Так? — Робин наклонился и коснулся губами лба Гизборна.  
— Нет.  
— Так? — он поцеловал его в щеку.  
Гай покачал головой. Замерев на секунду, Робин улыбнулся:  
— Это точно было не в этой жизни, — и прикоснулся к его губам.  
Вместе с поцелуем он принял последний вздох Гая Гизборна.

***

Гай рывком сел на постели и выскочил из дома, успев заметить округлившиеся от удивления глаза Робина и уже открытый для вопроса рот. Все время до заката он просидел в каком-то углублении и взлетел на воздух вместе с Изабеллой, Вэйзи и замком. 

***

В этот раз он ушел из города вместе с людьми Робин Гуда, незамеченный ими, и наблюдал за разбойником до самого заката. Кажется, тот умер счастливым.

***

Он попытался уговорить всех уйти из Ноттингема, но Робин Гуд не послушал. Гай начал думать, что смерть в лесу не самая худшая. Тихая и спокойная.

***

Договориться с Изабеллой и Вэйзи не получилось.

***

Несколько раз он отсиживался в лесу, не находя в себе сил пошевелиться.

***

— Я больше не могу, — сказал Гизборн, открывая глаза.  
Он схватил вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Робина за ворот и притянул к себе. Растерянный разбойник не ответил на его поцелуй, но и не попытался вырваться.  
— Что я ни делаю, кто-то из нас умирает, — сказал Гай, стягивая с Робина куртку. — Так если конец одинаковый, почему бы не изменить начало?  
— Э-э-э... Гизборн!  
— Зови меня "Гай".  
— Что ты, черт побери, делаешь?  
— Ммм...  
Гай добрался до рубашки и грубо дернул ее вниз так, что она сползла с плеча. Он уже впился губами в ключицу, как Робин его оттолкнул.  
— Сейчас же объясни, что происходит, — возмущенно потребовал он.  
— Если ты этого не понимаешь, сочувствую.  
Гизборн чувствовал, как под его улыбкой дрожат плечи. Что бы там Робин ни говорил, но его тело имело собственную точку зрения. Когда Гай запустил руку в штаны разбойника, тот резко замолчал. "Возможно, до него дошло, что одних протестов не достаточно", — с удовлетворением подумал Гизборн.   
— Кто-нибудь увидит, — тихо сказал Робин.  
Гай пообещал себе довести его до такого состояния, когда он не сможет думать. Но сейчас он был прав. Схватив Робина за руку, он потащил его через пустые комнаты в самую дальнюю, предназначенную под выбрасываемые вещи. Закрыв дверь и зафиксировав ее столом и еще несколькими предметами старой мебели, Гай повернулся к Гуду. Тот так и стоял в растегнутой куртке и штанах, неуверенно глядя на Гизборна. В глазах явно читалось: "Сумасшедший".  
— Ты слишком худой, — сообщил Гай, избавив Робина от одежды. — Чем вы там питаетесь, кореньями и травой?  
— Когда ты пытаешься шутить, мне не смешно, — противореча своим словам, Робин улыбался.  
— Тогда я помолчу.  
Гай плюнул в ладонь и обхватил заметно увеличившийся в размерах член Гуда.  
— Боюсь спрашивать, что на тебя нашло, — с придыханием произнес Робин.  
— Правильно боишься.  
— Почему сейчас?  
— Гуд, заткнись, пожалуйста, хотя бы на несколько минут.  
Гизборн облизал языком головку и вобрал в рот член, насколько смог. Через несколько минут Робин вцепился ему в волосы и начал двигаться навстречу. Приглушенный вскрик — и Гуд излился ему в рот. Гай поднялся с колен и потер челюсть. Какое-то время она будет болеть. Робин раскинулся на куче какого-то тряпья и выглядел счастливым до неприличия. Почти как в тот день, когда умер в его объятьях. И сегодня это снова случится.  
— Гизборн. Эй, Гизборн, ты чего? — улыбка сползла с лица Робина, когда он заметил, как побледнел рыцарь. — Гай?  
Гай боролся с подступающими слезами. В последние дни (вернее, один нескончаемый день) нервы совсем сдали, и он не только дергался от каждого шума, но часто не мог сдержать обуревавшее его отчаяние.  
— Эй, — Робин оказался рядом с ним и насильно усадил на пол. — Ты расскажешь, наконец, что происходит? — взглянув вниз, он заметил, что возбуждение Гизборна пропало, хотя еще совсем недавно брюки были растянуты до многообещающих размеров.  
Гай сдался. Как будто это на что-то повлияет.  
— Только не смейся и выслушай до конца. Я не сумасшедший. Надеюсь, по крайней мере.  
— Прекрасное начало, — улыбнулся разбойник.  
— Робин!  
— Молчу-молчу.  
Гизборн рассказал все, что знал про постоянно повторяющийся день, в конце которого один из них или оба умирали, умолчав о личном. Ожидая насмешек или критики, Гай удивился последовавшему вопросу:  
— Что между нами произошло?  
Как это можно описать? Гизборн никогда не был красноречив, предпочитая словам дело. Смутившись, он не сразу нашелся, что сказать.  
— Я так и думал, — кивнул Робин.   
— Ничего не было, — еще больше покраснел Гай.  
— Это объясняет, почему ты на меня набросился. Единственная логичная вещь во всем твоем рассказе и ту ты попытался скрыть.  
— Неужели ты мне веришь? — спросил Гизборн.  
— Видишь ли, если отвергнуть предположение, что тебя чем-то опоили, остается вариант, что что-то произошло за те несколько часов, пока мы спали. Я тебя знаю, ты бы никогда не сделал то, что сделал, если бы все шло своим чередом. И что-то мне говорит, во сне люди так сильно не меняются.  
— Значит, ты мне веришь? — тупо повторил Гизборн.  
— Будем действовать, исходя из того, что ты говоришь правду, — кивнул Робин. — Хуже все равно не будет. Говоришь, отравленный кинжал?  
Они просидели целый час, обсуждая план действий. Что-то сильно менять было нельзя, по опыту Гая, все становилось только хуже. Придя к решению, они вышли на улицу.

Все происходило, как в самый первый раз, пока троица не оказалась в подвале, где уже ждали Изабелла и Вэйзи. Гаю удалось приблизиться к сестре еще до начала боя и предложить выгодную сделку. Как он и думал, Изабелла отказалась, но своего он добился — заменил отравленный кинжал обычным. Почуяв давление у пояса, Изабелла проверила, все ли в порядке, и, обнаружив клинок на месте, успокоилась. Робин снова оказался прав, настояв на замене, а не исчезновении оружия. Обнаружив пропажу, Изабелла бы просто смазала ядом другой клинок. Поцарапав Гуду шею, девушка отступила, не пытаясь добить противника. Шериф все же достал Гая мечом, и тот упал на пол.  
— Гизборн! — закричал Робин и бросился к нему.  
— Не время, — попытался уговорить его Арчер, но Гуд не слушал.  
Один он справиться не мог, и Вэйзи с Изабеллой скрылись.

— Гай, ты как? — Робин перевернул его на спину.  
— Ненавижу этот день, — прохрипел Гизборн, хватаясь за живот.  
— Арчер, дай свою рубашку.  
Арчер без лишних слов понял, что хочет сделать Робин, поспешно снял куртку и стянул рубашку. Робин осторожно расчистил область вокруг раны и попытался остановить кровь.  
— Брат, — прошептал Гай, беря Арчера за руку. — Ты должен вывести людей, пока еще не поздно.  
Арчер кивнул и ушел.  
— Опять, — Гизборн перевел взгляд на лицо Робина. — Ты опять плачешь.  
— Это не слезы, придурок, — зло ответил Гуд, борясь с кровотечением.  
— Что же?  
— Мужчины потеют во время боя, хорошо? Гизборн, просто помолчи секунду, я тут пытаюсь спасти твою жизнь.  
— Бесполезно. Этот день никогда не кончится.  
— Вот только не думай помирать. Слышишь?.. Гай, ты меня слышишь?  
— У меня почти... получилось, — прошептал Гизборн.  
Рука упала на грудь.

***

Гизборн открыл глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним Робин Гуда. Проклятый день!  
— С добрым утром, — улыбнулся Робин. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
Слова были не теми, и Гуд выглядел слишком довольным.   
— Пора? — спросил Гизборн.  
Он чувствовал себя усталым и не был уверен, что сможет подняться.  
— Куда? — Робин был сама невинность.  
Гай нахмурился. Что-то явно шло не так, но почему?  
— Разве мы не собираемся дать бой Вэйзи?  
— Нет, — легкомысленно ответил разбойник.  
— Почему?  
— Робин, ты уверен, что он в порядке? Городит какую-то ерунду, — в поле зрения Гая появился Арчер. — Зачем-то хочет нестись через всю Англию в поисках шерифа, да еще давать ему бой.   
Видя непонимание на лице Гизборна, Арчер хмыкнул:  
— Будем считать, ты ударился головой. Слушай сюда, братец. Вэйзи с Изабеллой бежали, а мы вывели всех людей из Ноттингема и взорвали его к чертовой матери.  
— Как же вы упустили Изабеллу? — Гай попытался сесть, но Робин тут же вернул его в горизонтальное положение.  
— Вот этот вот дурак решил, что ты ценнее шерифа и Изабеллы вместе взятых, — сообщил Арчер. — Не понимаю, что на него вдруг нашло.  
— Это заразно, — загадочно улыбнулся Робин, с нежностью глядя на Гая.  
— Кажется, я здесь лишний, — притворно возмутился Арчер. — Воркуйте, голубки.  
Он направился на другой конец поляны, где горевала Кейт. Красивая девушка нуждается в утешении — Арчер спешит на помощь.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — пожаловался Гай.  
— Хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется, — улыбнулся Робин.  
— Прекрати усмехаться, проклятый разбойник, и скажи, какой сегодня день.  
— День после нашей победы.   
— Значит, я вырвался из заколдованного круга? — недоверчиво спросил Гизборн. — Но как? Почему я не умер?  
— Почему ты вечно чем-то недоволен, Гизборн? Разве ты не этого хотел?  
— Да, но...  
— Ты не умер, потому что от таких ранений сильные мужчины при большом везении не умирают. После того, как Арчер вывел людей, он вернулся и помог тебя вытащить. Мы не успели взорвать замок вовремя, и Вэйзи с Изабеллой успели скрыться. Что ж, Ноттингем в любом случае не будет больше оплотом насилия. На много миль вокруг нет ни одного крупного гарнизона. Принц Джон просто не рискнет выслать большую армию в такую даль, так что нам ничего не грозит.   
— Изабелла, наверное, поедет во Францию, — задумчиво сказал Гай. — Ей всегда нравилась эта страна.  
— И ты не жалеешь, что не убил ее?  
— Однажды я это сделал, — пожал плечами Гай.  
— И?  
— Ничего.  
— Приподнимись немного, и я сменю повязку.   
Гизборн облокотился о ствол дерева и огляделся. Так вот оно убежище хитрого лиса. Робин закончил перевязку и наклонился к уху рыцаря:  
— Если хочешь, я отдам долг.  
— Какой долг?  
— Вчерашний, — Робин многозначительно кивнул на брюки Гизборна.  
Гай почувствовал, как кровь ударила вниз живота.  
— Кто-то может увидеть, — неуверенно ответил он.  
— "Кто-то может увидеть". Все действительно повторяется, не так ли? — и заговорчески добавил: — Мы будем скрытными и тихими. Если я наброшу на тебя это одеяло, никто ничего не увидит.  
Гай сглотнул и кивнул.   
С новым днем начинается новая жизнь, и на этот раз он возьмет от нее все.

Эпилог

Несколько дней Гай не мог заснуть, если рядом не было Гуда. Он обронил, что его мучает рана на животе, а присутствие разбойника действует успокаивающе, но Робин знал, что речь вовсе не о физической боли. Иногда Гизборн стонал во сне, и Робин обнимал его, прогоняя кошмары. 

Остальные делали вид, что не замечают отношений двух мужчин, да и своих дел у них было полно. Жители Ноттингема стали отстраивать дома заново и скоро покинули Шервудский лес.

Арчер с необычной для себя настойчивостью продолжал ухаживания за Кейт. Девушка не спешила одаривать его своей любовью, помня последнюю неудачу, но Робину почему-то казалось, что все у них будет хорошо.

— Робин, мне надоело заниматься _этим_ на твердой земле, — сказал как-то Гизборн, выпутывая из волос листву.  
— А у дерева?  
— Робин!  
— А в реке?  
Гай залился краской.  
— Гроза мирных жителей Ноттингема, — рассмеялся Гуд, целуя обнаженную грудь рыцаря.  
— Уже нет, — возразил Гизборн, закидывая ноги на талию Робина.  
— Ты же знаешь, мы не можем делать это в лагере.   
— Просто твои друзья... невоспитанные варвары, неумеющие... ммм... стучаться... Да, именно там!...  
Гизборн пообещал себе продолжить этот разговор, но позже. В конце концов, он рыцарь и имеет право заниматься любовью в постели!


End file.
